Misadventures in wooing a blonde
by Frostycookies
Summary: "I've got it" he declared. "If I tie him up, he'll love me" Gaara said with such an innocent face that they were inclined to believe it. "There's just one thing wrong with that plan" Kankuro stepped forward. "It's crazy!" he shouted at his brother. "But that seems to work for some people" Gaara refuted. "Yeah, for murderers and rapists, you psycho" Temari yelled.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Warnings: Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto

* * *

He was nervous. For the first time in his life, Gaara was nervous. He could feel the sweat slicking a trail down his palms as he stood on the busy pavement. "I'm going to do it" he thought to himself. He gathered the little courage he had and crossed the street. All eyes were on him, breaths hitched as random admirers anticipated his every step. The group of people playing a friendly game of basketball, screeched to halt as the well-dressed man approached them. Blushes spread across the court, like a field of flowers opening for the first time in spring. Gaara gulped. With unsteady legs, he approached his target. He stopped in front of the blonde who wore a mint coloured t-shirt. "Hey, Gaara, what's up?" the blonde asked with a bright smile directed his way. He could feel those cursed butterflies swarming around the pit of his stomach. He drew a large intake of breath. "Um…what's the matte-…"the blonde was saying but Gaara interrupted.

"As if you were on fire from within. The moon lives in the lining of your skin"* he recited and a tense silence fell over the courtyard like a warm blanket. No one dared to speak. "I love you" he declared for everyone to hear. The blonde dropped the basketball that was cradled in one hand. The group behind, looked as though they were ready to faint. **Well shit**.

"You're kidding right?" the blonde embarrassingly whispered. For you see, Gaara didn't just confess to a delicate flower of a woman but to a sweaty, buff 6'4 tower of a man in front of his friends.

"I did not think this through" Gaara sighed especially as Naruto's best friend, Kiba burst out laughing.

* * *

Author's notes: Dedicated to my cousin who badly needed a story to cheer her up. I hope this helps, Rose.

What is this story about? Well if you're interested, it is about how Gaara goes about wooing Naruto, who clearly is not into dudes. This is a light, funny take on the whole situation, as Gaara tries to convince Naruto that they were meant to be together.


	2. Chapter 1- Lust at first sight

Chapter one – Lust at first sight

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it….I own not Naruto

Warnings: **Swear words ahead**.

* * *

THREE MONTHS AGO

New York, USA.

This was how Gaara first saw the man that would become the love of his life. One day, more specifically on Monday 5th January 2015 at around six am, he was standing in his favourite coffee shop, his brother as well as his secretary Kankuro was yammering on beside him. The stoic red head was trying his best NOT to listen to his brother and as a result, his eyes started to wander. Unfortunately, they grazed upon one of God's most beautiful creations. "Gaara, are you even listening to me?" Kankuro complained but Gaara couldn't answer. All he could focus on was the man as he casually walked down the street. He was tall, maybe around six feet maybe taller, had delicious tanned skin, blonde hair that seemed to trap the rays of sun and a smile that could sent knees weak. Those large, expressive eyes that shone like the most expensive sapphires money could buy, stirred something deep within Gaara. He was in one word: perfection. "Ohh" Kankuro muttered and Gaara's attention was snapped away from the mysterious man. It had been just a few months since he came out to his family, and his testosterone of a brother still had some problems dealing with the fact that he preferred dick over….you know.

"Oh what?" Gaara asked, though his eyes resumed its visual feast. The man was wearing a pair of khaki pants that somehow showed how longs his legs were, paired up with a hideous washed out orange t-shirt. Yet despite his lack of decent clothes (Gaara's opinion), he was stunning. Simply stunning. Even the people around him could tell that this blonde God who walked amongst men was yummy.

"Oh, as in, while I'm talking about your next meeting, my gay baby brother is checking out a dude" Kankuro harshly said and Gaara was forced to turn to Kankuro.

"What is your problem?" Gaara asked and Kankuro just shook his head. He thought that by now, his brother would get used to it.

"Nothing" Kankuro said and Gaara didn't bother to watch him walk off. It wasn't like he told Kankuro off whenever he ogled any woman that supported large breasts, so why then did Kankuro always have to be so anal about this? Pun intended.

"Whatever" Gaara muttered and turned back to look at the man, only to realize that he already disappeared. "Fuck it" he hissed and ignored the woman behind him, who dramatically took a step back.

* * *

A week passed and Gaara could only think about the man. He couldn't understand how some stranger could leave such an impression on him, one that he didn't even meet. It's wasn't love, Gaara knew what that felt like. No this was bordering on the lines of lust and longing. Okay, so maybe it had been some time since he was with anyone…maybe his body was trying to tell him that he needed to get laid. Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples. Fuck his mind and his stupid hormones. How could he be pining over someone he never met? That was just…crazy.

"You okay, lil' bro?" Temari asked as she walked into his office, files tucked under her arm. Despite the fact that they were just a year apart, Temari always went out of her way to make sure that Gaara knew he was younger.

"I'm fine" was his courteous answer though they both could hear the dismissal. Temari frowned and unlike Kankuro, she refused to let things go.

"That does not look like fine" she said, pointing to the tension that was embedded in his shoulders. "I think….." she was saying but Gaara cut her off.

"Stop that thought right there" he said and normal people would have been scared of the tone he used. Unfortunately for him, Temari was anything BUT normal.

"Shut up" Temari said, placing the files on his desk. "My friends and I are going for some drinks tonight, you should come with" she added and Gaara looked up at her with eyes that said "You're kidding right?". She pouted. "Aw, come on, Gaara. It will be fun" she pleaded.

"I don't do fun. Do I look like a person who has fun?" He asked and with his usual 'Don't mess with me' face, he tried to carry his point across to his nosy sister.

"You used to be fun" Temari said, sitting on the edge of his desk. "A long, long, long, long, long, long, long time ago" she added and smirked at Gaara's twitch of irritation.

"I get your point" he said and picked up the files. "And like you said, that was a long time ago. When my heart wasn't crushed like a gnat" he whispered and Temari's eyes flickered to the silver ring hanging from his necklace. Unconsciously, he pushed the necklace back into his suit, right against his heart, where it should be.

"Gaara, we all experience our bounds of pain but you need to move on" Temari sagely said and moved to his closed window. "And that's why you're coming with me tonight" she added and before he could refuse, she shot him her 'No debate, you're going to do as I say or I'm going to make your life miserable" stare.

"Fine" he relented and already regretted his decision.

* * *

The club that Temari and her friends picked, was horrible. Sweat, sex and alcohol was all he could smell as he walked in. It was subpar at best and most certainly not his 'style'. The red head tried to make it to his sister's table, without ripping out throats as the jumbled mass of people gyrated their bodies on the dance floor. Hands groped at his body including his ass and he growled at the girl who wore so much make up, he couldn't make out where her face began or ended. It was just as much of mess as the club he was in. "Don't even think it" he hissed and as though acid was thrown her way, she ran from the red head.

"That was so not nice" Temari greeted, clearly having seen what occurred some seconds ago. He rolled his eyes as Temari hugged him. "And you look great!" she said her eyes raked down his form. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants, obviously tailored. "Come meet my friends" she said and he walked behind her as she approached a table of two. A boy with hair pulled in a high ponytail was lounging in the seat next to Temari's vacant one, a lazy yet curious look stamped on his face. He was good looking, Gaara had to admit but he wasn't his cup of tea. Besides, guessing from the way he was staring at Temari, Gaara knew that he was already taken. Next to the man was a woman who had her brown hair in two buns. She was the pretty sort, something even Gaara could notice. She hardly wore any make up. A natural beauty if you would. The woman was sipping on some sort of fruity drink, her eyes giving away the fact that she was already tipsy. "Tenten, Shikamaru, this is my brother, Gaara" she introduced them. They stood up and Gaara shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you" Shikamaru said. Even the man's voice was lazy, if that was possible. "Temari told us a lot about you" he added as they sat down.

"Is that so?" Gaara asked and when he shot his sister a knowing look, she tried to hide a blush. "How long have you three been friends?" he added.

"Hm, about a month now" Tenten answered though he wanted to hear from Shikamaru. The lazy man raised his eyebrows at Gaara's gaze. Temari always liked them smart and this one, Gaara knew was intelligent. "We met at another one of our friend's party" she added as she gulped down the last of her drink.

"Twenty eight and still partying like a nineteen year old" Gaara muttered and for that, he received a harsh jab to the ribs. Temari glared at him while Tenten laughed. He could see himself tolerating the woman.

"You live only once, I say" Tenten said and stumbled to her feet. "Hey, Gaara, come get a drink with me" she spoke, pulling him by the arm. Usually he would have pushed her away, since he didn't like it when people touched him, but he allowed her to pull him to his feet. Temari's eyes widened a little and Gaara smirked. If there was anything, the red head loved to mess with people, those people often translated to Temari and Kankuro.

"I'm going to get a drink with Tentem" he said and this time, Temari was the one to laugh.

"My little racoon, it's Tenten" the woman shouted, though there was a smile on her face. Gaara frowned, willing the blush not to rush to his face.

* * *

When Gaara and Tenten finally made their way to bar, she said "I know the barkeep. He's an old friend of mine". Gaara as uninterested as ever gave her nod and sat down on one of the stools, his face directed at the crowd of people. He tried not to smirk. Some of those people out there who thought they were dancing, looked as though they were performing a rain dance. It was just simply ridiculous. "Hey, Naruto. This is Temari's brother, Gaara" he heard Tenten shout over the loud techno music.

"Temari….?" He heard someone else ask. The voice was as sweet and rich as chocolate. Goosebumps started to spread across his arms. What the actual fuck? "Oh, right. The cute blonde with the nice ass" the person added and fury danced in his veins. He may not look like it, but he cared for Temari. And that meant if some douche was talking about her like that, he had to kick his ass for her sake. It was only logical.

"What did you say?" Gaara seethed as he spun around on his seat. However before he could act on his anger, his mouth threatened to snap open. It was the blonde. The one he saw last week. The reason why he got up in the middle of the night screaming…sheets wet with…Nope, not going there.

"Is this him?" The guy named Naruto asked as he smirked. He looked even better up close. Tenten nodded. Naruto's eyes roved over his face and he felt sparks of something warm on his skin everywhere those blue orbs grazed. "I cannot see the resemblance but any brother of Temari, is a friend of mine" he said and shot him a smile. Gaara gulped. Thoughts of climbing over the counter and smashing his lips to…..Gaara clenched his fists. Get a hold on yourself! He shouted inwardly to his brain. "Nice to meet ya, Gaara" the blonde said but Gaara felt like it was anything but.

* * *

Author's notes: So I wrote this first chapter in regards to the review that was left by Magical Mistress Sarai. I gratefully thank you for the review. Though I took your questions into consideration, let me just say, you made me laugh. I can see that you take your NaruGaara seriously and I am sorry for making you frustrated. As you have read, Gaara is twenty seven in this story. They're living in a hypothetical version of the modern world, more specifically New York. I did that because I was getting tired of having to write "san" and "kun" all the time.

Additionally, there was a time jump in terms of the prologue, that I have to admit was pretty vague. I do have a plan for this story and as such, all your concerns will be addressed.


End file.
